The Cruel and the Crueler
by Atanih Manaka
Summary: Okay, this story will be in many different POVs and the plot is pretty simple. The Oomizu and the Datenshi have been fighting eachother since the beggining of time and when a Datenshi enters Kanoha to recruit a new member, things get a little hectic.
1. Prolouge

Epilogue

It had been going for centuries; the constant battle between the two most dangerously magnificent forces on Earth. No one could stop them, and anyone who tried had been quickly dealt with, causing even more friction between the two conflicting forces. It was a legendary war, one that had begun at the very beginning of time and had continued despite its passing.

The war between the two most powerful beings in existence…

The war that had been long forgotten, along with any sense mortals had gained…

The war between the two forces that balanced out and made up the universe…

The cold, cruel war between good and evil…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cranky me- Look people, I know I could maybe do a little bit better but right now, I am honestly too mentally fucked up to care. Unlike most authors would, I am not going to pry at you to review my story. Instead, I'm just going to sit here and act like I don't really care. *pulls up a chair and watches tiredly* Have fun reading what small amount or words I wrote. You may not like me or my story, but if you purposefully insult me in an open way, I'll make sure you'll regret it. *eyes flash momentarily* Also, I would like to find out the Japanese translation of 'beautiful soul'. Anyone who can help me out gets a surprise gift. See you well I feel like updating.


	2. The High of Her Presence

Atanih- I feel so unloved! No one even _tried _to read my story! *pouts*

Sasuke- Oh, shut up and start the second chapter already, ya crybaby.*rolls his eyes*

Atanih- *practically crying* I AM NOT A CRYBABAY! *runs off and cries in the emo corner*

Sasuke- *sighs* Atanih-baka does not own Naruto. If she did, the show would be called Hinata or Itachi or something.

=^.^= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^.^=

About 11:30 PM- Kanoha Prison

Uchiha Itachi grunted as he was roughly shoved into a rather large cell, landing roughly on cold, solid concrete. He sat up slowly, wincing slightly as pressure was applied to his left arm, which had several deep cut and bruises. When he was finally on his feet, he staggered over to the only bench in the cell and crashed onto it quickly, making it creak slightly from his weight.

After leaning down and resting his elbows on his knees, he began to scan the huge cell, his onyx eyes going over every surface carefully. There was no lamp, so the only light in the room was coming from an incredibly small window the was sealed off with chakra enhanced iron bars. He scoffed slightly at the simplicity of the cell's guarding, only to hear a dark yet feminine chuckle from a distant corner.

He activated his sharingan and glared into the corner, his voice coming out in a low growl. "Who's there?"he demanded gruffly. "Show yourself." His eyes strained in the dim light of the cell. Oddly enough, the corner he heard the voice come from was darker than the rest of the cell. So dark, in fact, that it seemed almost as if it didn't exist.

"My my, aren't you a jumpy fella. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared,"came a husky voice from the corner. "But I suppose shiftiness comes naturally when you've been living with a group of S-class criminals for five years." There was another dark chuckle.

"I'll ask you once again. Come out and explain yourself,"the anxious Uchiha growled. His eyes began to shift into theier mangenkyo sharing an state.

"Fine, fine, no need to be all fussy,"the voice said so sarcastically he could practically feel the persin's eyes rolling. There was the sound of silent footsteps; so quiet that they could be mistaken as the wind blowing through the trees. They sounded as distant and otherworldly as a ghost's.

The first thing Itachi saw was a pair of glowing violet eyes with a sparkling onyx pupil that seemed to draw him in. Next came a deathly pale and beautiful face that seemed innocent and impure at the same time. Then came a wave of silken, shiny black hair that fanned out behind her and made Itachi's fingers twitch with a longing to run his fingers through it. Finally came the arms, legs and body, each of which were so smooth and faultless that they seemed to glow in the moonlight. The goddess-like look was completed by the girl's outfit; a simple black tube top that stopped just above her stomach and a black miniskirt with a pair of black leggins under it. Instead of wearing ninja shoes as he expected, her feet were completely bare.

The girl seemed to notice Itachi's stupified stare and smirked deviously. "What's wrong, Itachi, see something ya like?" she chuckled again, snapping the Uchiha out of his daze.

"Just tell me who you are," Itachi demanded, glaring at her with his Mangenkyo.

"My name, little weasel, is Atanih, and I was merely pondering how such a strong guy like you wound up in a place,"the violet eyed beauty said, the smirk never leaving her face. "You are, after all, the great Uchiha Itachi." Her smirk widened when she saw him scowl deeply.

"You're one to talk, you're in here too, after all,"Itachi snapped back, giving her a feirce death glare. He was fairly surprised when Atanih just shook her head and continued smirking, unaffected by his intimidating aura.

"True, but I'm in here by choice,"Atanih replied. "The reason I'm still here is because I want and have to be. I have an important mission that requires me to be in close proximity with the people of the village. It'll be initiated at exactly midnight tonight." She chuckled and looked through the small window at the moon, which was almost at it's highest point.

"Why are you telling me? I'm not your comrade or even your ally," Itachi asked, still glaring at Atanih. "I could tell everyone and anyone that you're planning to escape." His eyes narrowed, anticipating her answer.

She shrugged, shocking him to no end. "I don't know, maybe I trust you, maybe I'm just underestimating you. It could be either one but no matter which one it is, you already know,"she said, her eyes closing and her expression becoming one of deep concentration. After a while, she reopened her eyes and turned to stare at the moon. "Hm, looks like it's about time." She turned back back to Itachi and sighed. "Well, I might as well help you out since you me gave a decent conversation." She walked over to him and reached towards him, only to have him draw back and glare at her.

"I don't trust you,"Itachi said, eying her warily.

"Must you make this complicated,"Atanih sighed, rolling her violet eyes. She reached down towards a black weapons pouch that was attached to her thigh and pulled out a kunai. She then ran the kunai across her palm, drawing out a heavy stream of blood.

Itachi, caught somewhere between disgust and curiosity, could only watch as she took the blood into her mouth.

"What are you-" Itachi began, only to be cut off by Atnih hastily putting her lips over his. He felt the blood slide into his mouth and swallowed it hesitantly, not wanting to chake on it. When he felt her pull away, he a stared at her, his sharing an fading away until wis eyes were as black as her pupils. Just when he was about to ask why she did that, he felt a sharp stinging sensation all over his body. He closed his eyes and hissed from the pain and after about a minute, it stopped leaving him feeling better than he had in ages. "What just happened?" He looked at Atanih for his answer, only to see her carefully scanning the walls of the cell.

"Take a look at your body," Atanih replied, still scanning the wall.

Itachi nodded and looked down at himself, only to gasp in surprise. There was not a scratch on him! His arms, which had been covered in gashes and old scratch marks, were now as clear and flawless as hers. Not only that, but his broken leg and sprained ankle were also healed to a suprising extent. Shocked, he stood up and continued to examine his now unharmed body.

"Aha, found it,"Atanih said, distracting Itachi from his wanderings. Just when he was about to ask what, she drew back her fist and pushed a whole straight through the wall, leaving a gaping hole big enough for both of them to slip into easily. She looked back at him and her eyes turned mocking. "Are ya coming or do ya wanna just rot in here?" She shot him a devious smirk.

Itachi, still feeling practically untouchable, smirked back playfully and strode over to her. He allowed her to leave through the hole first, him following soon afterward. As soon as he felt the cool night air on his face he sighed deeply and looked up at the Hokage Monument, where he could just faintly see the outlines of the rest of his group. "Well, seems like I'm not going to be able to stick around much longer,"he said, feeling a bit disappointed. He was already comfortable around Atanih and didn't feel like leaving her anytime soon.

Atanih's eyes flickered to the monument as well and she pouted slightly. "Alright, but try not to leave before the fun starts. You're going to absolutely _love _it," she said, her eyes lighting up with anticipation and a smirk playing at her lips.

The corners of Itachi's mouth twitched slightly and he sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," he said, giving her a smirk. "See ya." He leapt up onto the roof of the prison and leapt onto the Monument after that. When he landed, he had to fight down the urge to smirk and strained himself to look as expressionless as he usually does in front of others. At first he was worried that some emotion shone through but was relieved when the leader nodded at him.

"I see you finally made it out, I was beginning to worry that you were dead or something," Pein said, giving Itachi a stern look. (A:N/ Atanih- translation, 'what the hell took you so long, I was about to ditch your ass and go find a replacement!!!!')

"Hn," Itachi simply replied, earning a roll of the eyes from Kisame. They were about to set out back towards the base when he spoke up. "Leader-sama, I would like to request that we stay here a while longer."

"What, we've been waiting here for fucking hours!? Why the hell would should we-" Hidan began, only to be silenced by Pein raising his hand to quiet him down.

"I'm sure Itachi has his reasons for wanting to stay here a while longer,Pein said in a monotone. "I suppose we could remain here for a while longer."

Itachi bowed his head in a show of repect then turn to look out over village. _Atanih, whatever you're doing you better do it quick _he thought, wondering what the devious girl was planning.

Back Down with Atanih

Atanih was dashing at an incredible speed over the rooftops of the homes in the village. Not a moment later she was standing on top of the gates of the Hyuuga compound. _Gotta hurry, the Oomizu are probably on their way to kill my target _she thought, leaping onto the roof of the largest building. Her eyes turned piercing red and she slide down until she was level with one of the windows. "Shit!"she yelled, only to cover her mouth in panic.

Inside the room was young girl who appeared to be about ten years old. She had pale pink skin and sparkling blue eyes that held a sort of innocence in them. Her soft blonde hair was falling over her face and shoulders as she loomed over the figure of a frightened teenage girl, a long, smooth kantana in her small hands. When they both heard Atanih's voice, they looked over at the open window and the young girl smiled in a sweet way before beginning to bring down the blade towards the cowering teenager.

"No!" Atanih yelled, leaping into the room and pulling out a kunai. She then began to fight the angelic girl, neither of them winning at first but after a while Atanih began to gain an edge. Finally, after another few seconds, she managed to knock the girl to the floor and steal her kantana. "This.." Atanih hissed so only the girl could hear. "Is for my people." And with that, she used the girl's own kantana to stab her through her heart.

With Itachi

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but I'm afraid we cannot stay any longer," Pein said, lot sounding the least bit sorry. "We have to go back to the base to have a secret meeting." He stared at Itachi emotionlessly.

"I-" Itachi began, only to sigh in defeat. "Hai, Leader-sama." He began to follow his three companions when a very loud, shrill scream broke through the air. Curious, he look back towards the village and saw dark clouds looming over the area of the village that was dedicated to the Hyuuga clan. _Well, it's about time _he thought, unable to resist the smirk that pulled at his lips. _I wonder what she's done…_

"Itachi, Kisame, Hidan," Pein said, snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts and making his smirk vanish. "I want you to go see what's going on over there. If it seems like a threat to our organization, eliminate it. Anything else, head back to the base. Understood?" He turned away when received a nod from everyone. "Hurry up, I don't want to have to come looking for you." And with that, he left the three to do his dirty work.

"So Itachi, you seemed like you knew what caused that," Kisame said, turning to his partner. "Care to share?"

Itachi just shook his head and said, "follow me" before leading them of towards the Hyuuga compound, still wondering what Atanih could have done to make such a thing happen.

=^.^= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =^.^=

Atanih-Whew, well that was eight hours well spent. *sighs and crashes down in exhaustion*

Sasuke-How can you be tired, all you did was type?!

Atanih-*glares at him crankily* Shut up, duck-ass…anyway, this time, I expect at least one fucking review!!! *glares then passes out*


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone! I know it's been like forever, and I'm relly _really sorry! I'm making a new profile though, and I'm thinking of doing this story again. I wanna know what you think, okay? If you don't tell me, I won't make it! Thanks, and sorry again! ^^"_


End file.
